


What Lies Ahead

by SkippyfromRWBYg



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyfromRWBYg/pseuds/SkippyfromRWBYg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second person fic following the end of Episode 5, as Max and Chloe try to come to terms with what has happened and explore their newfound relationship. Written on the Life is Strange general on 4chan's /vg/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You've really done it this time, Maxine Caulfield. No. Max, never Maxine. You use your full name like your parents always did when they were about to chew you out about something. You feel like you deserve it now more than ever. You just let an E6 tornado destroy a town. No, you didn't let it happen, you *MADE* it happen. It doesn't even feel real. You sacrificed a whole town for your best friend. How could you do that? Your head spins. It feels like just another bad dream, another time flashback and it'll be over soon, right? Did you do the right thing? You can't fix this one Max. You never could fix any of this. The only winning move was not to play. And yet here you are, having messed with time more than ever. No telling How many survived. Or didnt...  
You look over at Chloe. You haven't even thought about what she's feeling yet. She has a thousand yard stare, her piercing gaze focused on the road, brow furrowed as if deep in concentration, but you know she isn't really watching what's going on. She's got a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel, her entire body tensed as if ready to strike at any moment. No way to know how she's feeling. She hasn't even seemed to notice you watching her. Poor Chloe. The last thing she needed was another disaster in her life. And then you showed up. She said how happy she was to be with you again, but she doesn't know how much you've given up, other people's lives even, to be with her for even a little longer. The town... Joyce... How long before she finds out? Will she hate you? Is this nightmare over yet? You continue to stare into the Oregon seaside out the truck's window. On any other day, beautiful, but today...Just haunting.  
You decide to get Chloe's attention, see how she's doing. As you touch her shoulder she jumps, jerking the steering wheel, the truck slightly skidding as she reacts to your advance.

  
_"Jesus Christ! Don't scare me like that!"_

  
Nicely done Max.  
You apologize frantically and she seems to ease up.

  
_"Are you okay?"_

_"Well I managed to keep us from dying just then so I've got that going for me. Didn't need you to bail me out this time."_

  
_"Chloe, seriously."_

  
She stares out the window again.

  
_"Is this even real Max? Did I really just watch my entire town get destroyed? It just feels like a nightmare but I won't wake up"_

  
_You know that feeling. That's what this entire week has been like. Just one big nightmare. But it seems to be near the end. It's too late to go back. What's done is done. Enough fucking with time. Everyone has suffered enough because of your meddling._   
_"I can't even think about that place. I always wanted to leave Arcadia Bay, I just never thought I'd be running for my life when I did it."_

  
She seems to be avoiding talking to you about why you did what you did. You're pretty grateful for that in all honesty.

  
_"Cell phone service must be down with the tower. When emergency comes in we'll try to find out who survived, but for now I just want to get away. Far away."_

  
You recall seeing the carnage in Arcadia Bay, entire buildings just gone. The aforementioned cell phone tower partially crushing a building, mangled and twisted like a coat hanger. The burned out diner... Joyce. Frank. Warren. Did they make it out in this timeline? Did anyone? A pit forms in your gut. Who knows who made it. But what you do know is the one person that matters most of all is still here. Chloe. Is. Safe. And your still not going to let anything, even reality itself, change that.

_"Where do we go now?"_

  
_"I don't know, Max."_

  
_"Probably not too far. I think we should be back in town as soon as we can."_

  
Chloe seems apprehensive about that.

  
_"Yeah, yeah... You're right. As usual. I just need some time away from Arcadia Bay. You understand why."_

  
You both lapse into silence again. You scoot over to the middle seat of the truck, resting your head on Chloe's shoulder, wrapping your arm around hers. She feels warm, and smells like smoke and the salty sea air as you inhale on the nape of her neck. Like Chloe. You'd make a candle out of that smell if you could. She seems to relax at your embrace, resting her head on top of yours. Nearly another hour of driving goes by like this, both of you silent with your thoughts. It's almost relaxing, despite everything that's happened.  
You don't even try to fight dozing off. You can't remember how long it's been since you got a good night of sleep. You wake up to the closing of a car door. It's pitch black outside now, and a cursory look around shows Chloe stopped at a gas station while you were out. The ancient lamps of a lonely gas station along the Oregon coast dimly light up the parking lot, Chloe's truck the only vehicle around. A look at the clock shows you've been driving for at least 2 hours. You check your phone, no new messages. News takes a while to spread out of a small, isolated town like Arcadia, especially with communication down. It might be for the best in that your parents aren't currently worried sick about you. You decide you'll call them tomorrow. Motion catches your eye in the parking lot as Chloe leaves the gas station and returns to the truck.

  
_"Welcome back sleepyhead, glad you could join me."_

  
She lays her purchases on the seat, coffee, snacks for the trip, and another blanket, the other one of which you realize had been wrapped around you while you slept.

  
_"Where are we?"_

  
_"Oz"_

  
Good to see Chloe is getting back to her old self.

  
_"Seriously though I'm hella tired. Last thing we need is more danger. Sleep time."_

  
That nap didn't leave you feeling all that well wrested. You suggest throwing some cusions from the seats in the truck bed to sleep on, and Chloe seems to immediately take to the idea.  
After a short argument between Chloe and the seat cusions of the truck you get a decently comfortable bed set up in the back of the truck. You keep your blanket from earlier as you and Chloe sit on the tailgate drinking your coffee  
under the stars, the rhythmic crashing of the ocean providing an underlying baritone to the accompaniment of crickets and the occasional long-haul semi passing the parking lot you've set up in. The thin veneer of salt in the air makes your skin tingle in the nighttime breeze. Each star in the sky a distant point of light. A million lighthouses painted haphazardly across the sky. You wonder if anyone out there has had a more fucking mental week than you have. Hell, anything's possible. Your drinks finished you decide to turn in for the night. You occupy the right side of the bed while Chloe takes the new blanket for herself, hanging her trademark beanie on the bed rail. As you drift off to sleep you hear constant fidgeting from her side.

  
_"Fuck this fucking blanket! It's goddamn itchy as hell!"_

  
Such a way with words.

  
_"Why not get rid of it then?"_

  
Chloe feigns ignorance, taking an oblivious tone.

  
_"But Maaaxxxx, how can one blanket reach all the way over here?"_

  
_"Don't worry, I'll figure it out, I'm smart like that."_

  
_"Okay you're pushing it. Dibs big spoon, nothing you can do about it"_

  
You can live with that. You feel Chloe leap over your body in a single fell swoop, worming under the blanket and throwing her arm across your chest, pulling you tight. The feeling of her warm breath across your neck and the rhythmic breathing against your back is intoxicating. You actually could stay here forever. You feel yourself start to doze away into bliss...right until Chloe plants a kiss on your neck, startling you out of your reverie.

  
_"Ha, made you jump. Now we're even for earlier."_

  
Oh Chloe. You have no idea what you've started. Thoughts of sweet revenge fill your last thoughts as you finally lapse into some much-needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake to a thin, cool layer of morning dew and sea mist covering your face. You haven't slept this well in weeks. The nights of the past week have been mostly spent awake, staring at the ceiling and trying to comprehend the crazy turn your life has taken. Being asleep made you feel vulnerable. But with Chloe here, you felt safer than you ever have. You feel like here, with her arm draped across your chest and gentle breathing providing a warm and soothing rhythm into your back, was where you were always meant to be. A cursory glance at the sky indicates it's almost sunrise. Your movement has woken Chloe, who gives a slight groan as she looks around, blinking drowsily in the morning light. Even as she stretches, she doesn't let go of you, which you're very happy about. She lets out a yawn and turns to face you, barely more than a silhouette in the darkness.

  
_"Mornin'"_

  
_"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"_

  
_"Pretty good, you snore like a freakin' beast though."_

  
_"Oh shut up, I do not."_

  
_"How about you?"_

  
_"Never slept better in my life. I'm never sleeping without you again."_

  
That's not exactly how you meant to phrase that.

  
_"Oh is that so Ms. Max?"_

  
You know she's giving you one of THOSE looks, the one where she's wiggling her eyebrows suggestively with that dumb smile on her face.

  
_"That's not what I meant and you damn well know it."_

  
_"You'll come around eventually. And yes that was a double... enter..."_

  
_"Entendre?"_

  
_"I was gonna say that, you just interrupted me."_

  
Only awake for 30 seconds and she's already pushing your buttons. The two of you go about your morning business, having some more coffee and some snacks from last night. Man, your parents would kill you if they saw you eating cookies for breakfast. Chloe goes to have a smoke, sitting on the hood of the truck while you climb onto the roof with your camera to take some shots of the sunrise. The orange hue reflecting off the still morning waters of the Oregon coast is always beautiful, but during the golden hour, simply stunning. You wish you had more film to capture every second of this. An idea pops into your head, so you hop off the truck and position Chloe's barely lit figure against the morning sun. Perfect.

  
_"You really want me messing up your picture?"_

  
More than anything in the world.

  
_"Wasn't beautiful enough, figured I would add a little more beauty to it"_

  
Chloe is doubled over laughing now.

_"You're such a fucking sap, Max."_

  
_"Come on, you like my sappiness."_

  
_"I'll admit, it is nice for a woman of extraordinary hotness to be to recognized for once."_

  
She's right, but you're not gonna let her off that easy.

  
_"Oh yeah? Like who?"_

  
Chloe puts on a fake look of shock and offense, pulling into an exaggerated and frankly adorable pout, crossing her arms and frowning at you.  
You snap a couple more shots of Chloe, inspecting each before putting them in your bag. Shame you'll never get to submit to that art contest. This one looks like a winner. One of your best, even. You hop back onto the hood of the truck with Chloe, scooting next to her and resting your head on her shoulder as she puts her arm around you. You briefly wonder if there's a way to carry her like a backpack so you never have to leave this position. Your silly thought makes you grin a little bit. Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of another vehicle crunching though the gravel of the parking lot and stopping next to the truck. A cursory glance reveals it's a beat up, stained RV. The massive vehicle lurches to a stop and the driver quickly staggers out the worn door, ancient hinges creaking under the duress.

  
 _"Frank! You're alive!_ "

  
Chloe hops away from the truck and runs over to meet him, you follow suit, but still keep your distance. You don't fully trust him or his dog. Speaking of, Pompidou seems to trust you just fine. He's jumping up on your leg and excitedly yapping. You give him a good scratch on the head to satisfy him for a minute.

  
_"As alive as I can be, all things considered. Glad to see you two made it out. So's Pompidou."_

  
Chloe is the first to speak up.

  
_"How'd you make it out of there?"_

  
_"Like I told Max, I was not gonna die in that fuckin' diner. I've got a lot of things to make good on before I kick it, and I figured the only chance I had was to drive like hell and hope for the best. Barely beat the thing out of there. How'd you two weirdos do it?"_

  
This is the first you've even talked about the lighthouse since it happened.

  
_"We were up at the lighthouse. Out of the path of the thing, barely. It was horrible. Watched the whole thing happen."_

  
_"Well both of us are just glad you're alright. And Max. Thanks for telling me what happened with Rachael. It hurts what happened, but at least I can move on now. Literally."_

  
Chloe sends you a sidelong glance. You'll explain later.

  
_"Where will you go?"_

  
_"Buddy of mine down in Albuquerque says he's got a new business idea and I've got the right skills to help him out. I'm dubious, but it's not like I've got anywhere else better to go. I haven't left Arcadia Bay in years. I felt like I needed to stay in case she came back. But that's done now. I need to move on. Start a new life, do right by somebody for once. Might as well start now. Chloe, consider your debt even. You two have helped me get on with my life before I got shot or someshit like that and I'd consider that worth it. Figure it's about time I got moving. You two take it easy. Stay safe, and for once in your lives stay out of trouble."_

  
And with that Frank was gone. You'd never thought it would happen but you were happy to see him again. He's not a bad guy. Just a confused man trying to make a life out how he can. Hopefully he turns it around.  
You decide it's finally time to let your parents know you're okay. Better to do it yourself than let them find out. You decide to call your father, he'd be more level headed than your mom, she did always worry. He picks up almost immediately, sounding cheerful to hear from you. You only tell him about the tornado, you're not sure you want to, or even actually could, describe the other events of this week to someone else. His mood goes somber, you can hear the shock in his voice, but he's immensely relieved you're okay. He asks what your plans are, and you realize you don't have any at the moment. After deliberating with Chloe for a short time, you decide to drive up to Seattle. It's about 5 hours, but you won't be able to pass through Arcadia Bay, the only route, until the debris is cleared, which will take at least a day or two. So you've got some time to kill. When sitting with Chloe again you have an epiphany.  
_"Wait, this is the 101 isn't it?"_

  
_"Yeah, why?"_

  
_"Isn't Superworld down here?"_

  
_"Oh fuck Max! You're right! I loved that place when we were young."_

  
You and Chloe's family always took a summer trip to spend a day at Superworld, a decently large amusement park nestled in the Oregon hills.  
_"You were always too chickenshit to ride the SuperCoaster, I remember you crying because you didn't want to go."_

  
_"I did not!"_

  
Chloe acts tough but you know she's still a big softie when it comes to heights. You can use this to your advantage.

  
_"We're going. And I'm gonna kick that coaster's ass. Not gonna take any shit from a ride."_

  
We'll see, Chloe. Going to the old park for old times sake is a perfect detour while you wait for Arcadia to be cleared, and you leave immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Closed? The fuck do you mean it's closed?"_

  
Chloe angrily stares down the rusted padlock keeping the worn gates tightly shut.

  
_"This is bullshit, fuck you gate!"_

  
Doesn't look like the place has operated for years. The salty air has not been kind, the metal of the entrance is rusting and full of holes, while the aging paint has begun to flake off.

  
_"I'm gonna pick this, I'm not going 0-2 on doors, god dammit. No Max Magic stuff this time."_

  
After a few minutes of angry muttering she doesn't seem to have made any progress and is just getting frustrated. She's doubly upset when she sees you waving from the other side of the fence.

  
_"I hate you. So what time girl magic did you use this time?"_

  
You casually nod towards the waist high hole in the fence Chloe failed to notice until now.

  
_"Oh."_

  
And with that, you've made it into Superworld. As you walk down the main thoroughfare leading to the park, long faded banners with dated mascots waving in the wind provide the only sound as you wander the long forgotten road. A few hundred yards and you find yourself at the main entrance. You stop in your tracks.

  
_"Shit Chloe."_

  
_"What?"_

  
The tone of worry is creeping into her voice.

  
_"I forgot to bring money for admission."_

  
The two of you share a laugh, the sound echoing through long-since abandoned rides and games. Probably the only sounds of joy this place has heard in years. One hop of a turnstile later and you're in. Memories of years past flood in. Memories of you and Chloe. Of William. Better times. When being early enough to beat the lines for the roller coaster was all you had to worry about. But bygones are bygones. You're just glad you get to visit this place one last time, with Chloe too. Chloe seems excited as well.

  
_"Oh there's the ring toss where I won that giant bear! And the trash can where you threw up after eating too much cotton candy!"_

  
Okay, maybe not all good memories.

  
The two of you mill around the park, Chloe excitedly running around and breaking things, while you take some shots of the aging park. Decaying buildings and the like were always one of your favorite things to photograph. The roller coaster is especially interesting, a chaotic mesh of wooden beams, many of which have fallen away, leaving a husk that almost looks like the skeleton of an ancient beast. You can just see the stories it can tell in the photos you're taking. Black and white really brings out the depth and texture of the wood. Some landscape shots would also be great, so you decide to climb up a nearby observation tower. You remember this was always the last stop on your trips to Superworld, you'd sit up here and watch the sunset as the park closed for the day. Now it's completely rusted over but will still serve it's purpose.

  
_"Max I don't think we should go up there!"_

_"Come on you big baby, it's fine"_

  
That ought to get her moving.

  
_"God dammit."_

  
After a dozen or so flights of stairs you reach the top. The wind whistles through the rusted holes in the metal railings, and you can slightly feel the whole structure moving in the breeze. You walk off the top stair, and come to a stop as Chloe takes a vice grip of your hand.

  
_"Okay Max we made it up, we can come down now!"_

  
_"Hang on, gotta get some shots first."_

  
You let go of Chloe and walk towards the railing as you set your camera up.

  
_"Max come back here right now"_

  
She's got a strong hold on the stair railing now, she's refusing to move from the middle of the platform. As ripe of a time it would be to pay her back for earlier, you don't want to stress her out too much. You take the rest of your shots and return to her. She grabs your and practically drags you down the stairs.

  
_"What's the matter Chloe? I thought you liked being high."_

  
_"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."_

  
The rusted out Ferris wheel seems like as good a spot as any to rest. You wish you had more film, you could take a million photos of this place and still not be satisfied. You and Chloe climb into the lowered Ferris wheel gondola and break out some snacks you brought in your bag. After a few minutes of sharing memories in the park, Chloe pipes up, her mouth still full of food.

  
_"Gotta say, it's hella nice not having any lines here for once. Even if none of the rides, you know, work."_

  
_"I like it more abandoned. So many good pictures here."_

  
_"You're so hella artistic Max, I don't know why you hang out with uncultured swine like me"_

  
_"Well I've got nothing better to do."_

  
_"I'm still mad at you for dragging me up that tower. I don't let people boss me around, but you're pretty controlling. I don't know how to feel about that."_

  
Her voice is dripping sarcasm even more than usual.

  
_"Oh am I?"_

  
_"Yeah, you're kinda commanding."_

  
Oh she wants to see commanding? You'll show her commanding, god dammit. You strike out, grabbing her by the back of the ears and pulling her into a deep kiss.

  
_"mmph!"_

  
Nope, Max time. Max is in control now. Once her brain catches up, you feel her let out a sigh and lean into you, her hands coming to rest on your hips. You run your fingers through her hair slowly. She seems to like that. You decide to go for more, pulling her back into you, causing her to sit on your lap as you keep going into the kiss. After what feels like eternity you pull away, heart still aflutter as you both try to catch your breath.

  
_"How's that for commanding?"_

  
_"Pwah...I...hah..."_

  
_"That's what you get for not kissing me the other day."_

  
She's still speechless, but it doesn't matter. As you look into her eyes you can tell everything you want to know. Those beautiful blue eyes. As you stare into them the whole world falls away. Nothing else matters. Just the girl wrapped in your arms. Your best friend and, as you've recently learned, also the love of your life.  
You realize you've never even told her that. Does she even understand how much she means to you?

  
_"I... I like assertive Max. Assertive Max is good."_

  
She still hasn't left your lap. And you don't want her to. You put your hands around her waist and pull her into a hug. She responds in turn, nuzzling into your neck.

  
_"Hey Chloe?"_

  
_"Mmmm. Hey what?"_

  
_"I love you."_

  
She pulls back to look at you. She's blushing in a very not Chloe like way. You've never seen her flustered like this.

  
_"You mean that?"_

  
_"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"_

  
_"Its just... I never thought I'd hear that again, after everything that happened. Didn't feel like I was worth it."_

  
_"Chloe. You are worth it. You've always been my best friend. And you always will be. After everything that's happened, im never gonna let you go. I fucked with the very fabric of reality to be here with you. We'll be together. Forever."_

  
You grab her under the chin and look deep into her eyes to accentuate that last point.

  
_"Okay. I'll believe you. After this week, I'll follow you anywhere. I feel like I owe you that."_

  
_"You don't owe me anything."_

  
_"Good. Because I don't have shit for cash."_

  
The two of you sit together for what feels like an eternity, just staring into each other's eyes.

  
_"Oh, and Max?"_

  
_"Yes?"_

  
She leans in and kisses you. Softly. Not as vigorous as before, but it somehow feels more passionate than before.

  
_"I love you too. Forever."_

  
The sun is beginning to fall now, so you and Chloe decide to leave the park before it gets too dark. You're walking together, holding hands, when a glint in the distance catches your eye. A flashlight. Shit. You both notice at nearly the same time, sharing a panicked glance.

  
_"Hide!"_

  
You scan the surroundings for a place to hide. An ancient carnival game stand seems as good a place as any. You leap over the counter, still holding Chloe's hand. In your haste you knock over an errant board resting against the wall, and it, along with a box of light bulbs, come smashing to the ground at your feet. The sound is practically deafening.

  
_"Fuck! We gotta move!"_

  
_"No time! Under the counter!"_

  
You duck under the table just as the flashlight beam sweeps through the both over your head. It hovers on the broken glass for what feels like an eternity. You hold your breath. You feel any movement will give you up. The guard keeps his light trained on your hiding place for far too long without moving. The silence is crushing, the sound of your own heartbeat pounding in your ears is so intense you worry it'll be heard from outside. All he has to do is look over the counter and you're done for. And yet after an intense wait, the light finally sweeps away, the sound of crunching gravel fading into the distance. After making sure it was gone for good, you let out the breath you've been holding for what feels like hours.

  
_"Max Caulfield outfoxes law enforcement yet again."_

  
_"Sure. No way did you fuck it up and rewound and didn't plan on telling me."_

  
You make a break for the exit, Chloe in tow, laughing at your latest exploit, making off like bandits into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A quick jog to the truck, and you've successfully evaded law enforcement yet again. You're really not sure if you want this to become a habit. Chloe seems to enjoy it at least.

  
_"Damn, Danger Max. You ever see yourself doing things like that when you first came to Arcadia Bay?"_

 

_"Definitely not even once, let alone 3 times in one week."_

  
_"Looks like I'm a pretty bad influence on you. I've corrupted the naive and innocent nerd we all know and love."_

  
_"Yup. I'm doomed. Doomed to a life of crime because I went in a swimming pool when I wasn't supposed to."_

  
_"Happens to the best of us."_

  
_"That said, I really could do without anymore stress this week. I'm afraid my hair is going to fall out or something."_

 

_"Amen to that. Why don't you check the maps I've got, maybe there's somewhere around here we can actually relax at."_

  
After scanning the map for a few minutes you find the perfect solution.

  
_"Hot springs? There's one not far from here apparently."_

  
_"Fuck. Yes. Let's go."_

  
A short drive later and you arrive at your next destination. It's a short hike to get to the spring from the parking lot, which mercifully appears to be empty. Hiking even a mellow trail is difficult with only the short beam of your phone's light, but you're managing, stumbling a few times, but Chloe is always there to catch you. It takes about 15 minutes, but eventually you make it to your destination.  
_"Its so nice out here."_

  
Chloe dips a hand in the pool, letting out a slight gasp as she does.

  
_"Water is hella perfect."_

  
_"Ya'know the best part about being out here? Every hot spring is clothing optional."_

  
You choke on the water you unfortunately decided to drink at that moment. Chloe is sympathetic as always, doubled over with laughter at you.

  
_"I was only kidding dude!"_

  
The tranquil silence of the forest night is shattered by the sound of Chloe cackling and then being smacked in the head with a plastic water bottle.  
You can't help but giggle a bit yourself. Chloe has always been great at bugging you like that. And because of that she never expects you to retaliate.

  
_"You know, I never said I wasn't okay with that."_

  
Now Chloe is giving you the deer in the headlights look. My how the tables have turned. You both share a laugh again.

  
_"Nice try. But you're gonna have to try harder than that. I'm not that easy, you know."_

  
"We'll see about that.", you think to yourself. The spring looks incredible though, the perfect way to relax after the week you've had. You can't help but notice that Chloe has started to undress. Dont look. Bad Max. Bad. Yet you still can't help but sneak glances at her.

  
_"See somethin' you like?"_

  
Oops. You decide to get it over with, and undress yourself. You're not exactly prepared to go swimming, but it'll have to work. You notice once you finish that Chloe has been watching the whole time.  
_"I should ask you the same thing."_

  
_"At least I'm not trying to pretend I'm not watching you."_

  
Well, since it's blatantly obvious, might as well stop trying to hide it, right?

  
_"So are we gettin' in this thing or are you just gonna stand there eyeing me up all night?"_

  
You could go for either. You've always thought Chloe was pretty, but seeing her like this...she's stunning. The light of the moon is glistening off her skin, giving her an almost angelic glow. You trace every curve of her body with your eyes, from her slim shoulders to her thin stomach and the thin lines of her ribs cutting across her chest. You wish you had a body like hers, tall with perfect shapely hips and toned legs. If you could capture even a hundredth of this level of beauty in your pictures you'd be the next Ansel Adams.

  
_"O-okay Max. We should probably go in now."_

  
She's blushing a deep red and biting her lip. And you're standing there transfixed like a weirdo. You snap out of your trance and follow her into the water.

  
_"After you."_

  
Okay, now don't stare at her butt. Don't do it Max. Don't. Actually, you know what? Fuck it. You've earned it. Chloe notices you again, this time she smirks and your swear she rolls her hips forward and arches her back to show off more. Tease.

_"Jeeze Max, could you be any-"_

  
She doesn't finish her sentence before you plant your foot between her shoulder blades and boot her face first into the water. She comes up coughing and spitting water as you laugh at her from the edge. She swims over to where you're standing.

  
_"How's the water?"_

  
_"You'll find out!"_

  
You don't have time to react as Chloe lunges out of the water, pulling you by your bra head over heels into the spring.

  
_"Yeah, I probably deserved that."_

  
As you get your bearings you notice Chloe's blushing again, looking up at the sky.

  
_"Um. I uh..."_

  
She extends her arm, and you notice she's holding your top. And the water is only up to your waist. Oh. Oh crap. You practically throw yourself under the water. You don't think you've ever been this embarrassed in your life. You quickly make yourself decent. Chloe is definitely flustered now. You didn't think anything could phase her but it's happened. Time to lighten the mood.

  
_"So what happened to not having to pretend you weren't looking?"_

  
She just sputters at that. You lean over and kiss her instead and she seems to relax.

  
_"I swear Max, you drive me nuts."_

  
You let out a contented sigh as you finally can relax enough to appreciate the spring water.

  
_"I know. Don't expect that to change."_

  
_"Wouldn't have it any other way."_

  
As you lean back into the water you can feel the warmth melting away a lifetime's worth of stress accumulated over the past week. You slide back onto Chloe's lap and rest your head on her shoulder, looking up at the stars as you totally zone out. For the first time in recent memory you've got no worries, everything can wait. It's good just to enjoy the moment. The night sky is as beautiful as ever.

  
_"That's the one thing I can't stand about Seattle."_

  
_"Hm?"_

  
_"Light pollution. You can't even see the stars. It just feels empty out there."_

  
_"I've always loved watching the stars. My mom used to tell me that when you see a star it means someone is thinking about you. She always said to just look up and know how much love there is for me."_

  
_"That's beautiful..."_

  
_"I was gonna say corny, but yeah. Beautiful works too I guess. I used to look up at the stars every night when I was really in the shit. Was starting to feel like all those stars were for someone else. But then you came back, and... I know now they were right all along. I was worried Nathan was right."_

  
_"Right about what?"_

  
_"In the bathroom. About how nobody would miss me. When he pointed that gun at me my thought wasn't on fear or survival, I was thinking, "shit. He's right.". That's what really scared me. That... THIS was gonna be my legacy. Druggie. Burnout. Loser. Then you came along to save the day, Super Max. And look at us now."_

  
She ruffles your hair at that last part.

  
_"Nobody has ever done as much for me as you have, Max."_

_"Chloe. I've been through so much to be here. With you. And I'd do it a hundred times again."_

  
_"From what I've heard you nearly have."_

  
_"Yeah."_

  
_"Why?"_

  
_"Why what?"_

  
_"Why did you do it? Save me. Do all the other things you did. It sounds awful. I can't even imagine the things you've done. You could have saved yourself. You could have saved Arcadia Bay. The Dark Room, the tornado, everything else, you went through all of that. For...me. The town...we don't know who survived. If anyone. I'm just one person."_

  
_"Chloe. You are more than just one person. You are everything, to me. From the very beginning I've always felt like you were far and away the most important thing. It wasn't until a few days ago I realized why. I don't know exactly why I have my powers, but I feel like this is what I'm meant to be doing. Like the whole time I've been nudged towards you by things even I can't control. I don't know what it is. Fate? Love? Or something even more powerful, I don't know. But it's brought us together. And we're never going to be driven apart."_

  
She's got tears in her eyes now

.  
_"Thanks Max. I'm just looking for some answers, maybe try to figure out what caused this whole fucked up week."_

  
_"Me too. And we're going to find out. Together. Forever."_

  
_"Forever."_

  
Nothing else needs to be said. You sit in silence, enjoying each other's company for a long while.

  
_"Gotta say, Max. Hot Spring, best idea you've ever had. I feel so relaxed."_

_"Me too. God knows I needed the relaxation."_

  
_"We so need to do this again."_

  
_"Are you just saying that because you got too see me topless?"_

  
_"...no comment."_


	5. Chapter 5

You relax in the spring for another couple of hours. It's blissful. You have to fight to stay  
awake, the warmth of the water and the comfort of sitting with Chloe are heavenly.

  
_"You ready to go dude? I'm getting pruned as shit over here. Plus, I dunno how long we want_   
_to stay in the woods at night. Bears live in the woods. And bears are crazy."_

  
_"Uh...okay? Maybe we should go though. I think I've had enough."_

  
You get out of the spring reluctantly and get dressed. Even when you're out of the water you  
still feel great. The minerals are great for your skin. You feel like you've lost a lifetimes worth  
of stress, and your conversation with Chloe makes you feel like you've really gotten her to  
understand what she means to you. This trip was a great idea, you feel cleansed in both body  
and soul. Chloe seems to be more relaxed too, like she's not constantly on edge anymore.  
Probably a good thing you did this, since you still have to pass back through Arcadia Bay on  
the way to Seattle. You need to find out what happened to the town. But that's for another  
time. For now you need to rest. You fall asleep in the truck bed again, this time Chloe lays her  
head across your chest, your arm wrapped around her shoulder. You stroke her hair softly as  
you stare up at the stars. She smells like sulfur and sea air, her skin smoother than ever as  
she wriggles to press even tighter against you. The rhythmic thumping of her heartbeat  
reverberates through your chest, and as you drift into unconsciousness, the last thing you  
notice is that it's in sync with your own.  
You wake from another fantastic night of sleep to find yourself alone. Chloe seems to have  
woken up early and gone off somewhere. You take a deep breath and stretch yourself out,  
breathing in the damp morning air. You roll over to your bag and check your phone.

  
_22 new messages_

  
A quick skim through your texts reveals that your friends from Arcadia Bay are all trying to  
find out if you're okay. You reply to all of them, and they seem relieved to hear from you. They  
all want to know when you're coming back. You don't have an answer for that yet. You decide  
to find Chloe before you try to figure out what to do. You see a trail leading towards the ocean,  
you guess she went that way. A short hike proves your intuition right, she's sitting on a log on  
the beach, having a morning smoke. Before she notices you snap a quick picture, another  
great shot. The yellow of the sun reflecting off the water contrasted by Chloe's bright blue hair  
makes a very interesting shot. After getting what you need you sit down next to her.  
 _"Morning, sleepyhead."_

  
_"Good morning."_

  
You share a kiss. You could get used to waking up like this.

  
_"So what's up?"_

  
_"Well, cell service in Arcadia Bay appears to be back up. I've got texts from almost everyone_   
_at Blackwell asking if we're okay."_

  
_"Really? Finally!"_

  
She hurriedly takes out her phone and turns it on.

  
_0 New Messages_

  
You see her face fall into an expression of panic.

  
_"Nothing...My mom should have texted me by now Max..."_

  
_"That doesn't tell us anything. Maybe something happened to her phone. Let's not jump to_   
_conclusions."_

  
_"Right. You're right Max. Anything could have happened. I'm just..."_

  
_"I know. But worrying without all the facts won't help anything."_

  
_"Yeah. I never thought I'd say it, but it's time to go back to Arcadia Bay."_

You let Chloe finish her smoke, then pack up the truck and get ready to leave. Chloe is silent nearly the entire time. You can tell she's apprehensive. You walk up and hug her from behind.

_"Sorry I'm being weird, it's just... I don't know what we're going to find back there. I don't know if I'm ready."_

_"It'll be fine. Whatever we run into, we can handle it. We'll face it together, like we always have. It hasn't failed us yet."_

She sighs, and places her hands on top of yours.

  
_"You're right Max. You always know what to say. Probably because you can just rewind when you mess up, but still."_

  
_"I actually usually get it right the first time."_

  
_"And so humble."_

  
You grab some last supplies for the trip, then head back towards Arcadia Bay. Hopefully you'll finally get some closure on this whole thing. You can't help the feeling of dread as you see road signs warning you of your approach to Arcadia Bay. 60 miles. 50 miles. 25. 10. Next Exit. You're nearly there. You notice a thick overcast blanket has blocked out the sky, draping the land in a grey tinge. Did you really have to be this cliche, nature? Come on. Anticipation comes to a head as you round the final turn, and Arcadia Bay comes into view. Or, what's left of it. While many buildings seemed intact when you left, most are completely gone now, you assume demolished by safety crews due to severe damage. Construction and rescue vehicles swarm all over town like ants, and you notice a small aid camp has been set up in the parking lot where the diner used to be. You reach over and take Chloe's hand, for her comfort, and your own. Your arrival in the town attracts some attention, mainly just rescue workers who quickly return to their business. You park by the remains of the gas station, the truck's wheels bumping over the deep trenches dug by the gas station's roof being dragged across the pavement. Chloe shuts the truck off, and you get out into Arcadia Bay for what feels like the first time in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that strikes you is the silence. Aside from the occasional gust of wind or dog barking, the lack of noise is crushing. A place once so full of life, now grey and hollow. Livelihoods, dreams, futures, wiped out in an instant. Replaced with pain, and eventually, silence. You don't have more time to wax poetic, though, as you've entered the aid camp and are looking for anyone you know. They find you first, as a voice rings out behind you.

  
_"Max!"_

  
_"Kate!"_

  
She runs up and pulls you into a hug. You return it.

  
_"Thank the Lord you're okay! Where were you?"_

  
_"Me and Chloe..."_

  
A glace over your shoulder shows that Chloe has disappeared, probably off to look on her own.

  
_"...we left town for a few days. Needed a few moments away, you know? Didn't mean to abandon anybody. We were just scared."_

  
_"Max, it's okay. I understand. We were all scared, and handled this differently. We're all just glad you're okay. I've been praying for all of you."_

  
_"Thanks, Kate. God knows I need all the help I can get on a week like this. How'd everyone else fare?"_

  
_"Pretty well. The tornado shelter at Blackwell kept us all safe. You'll probably see the rest of the students around town, they're all helping the aid effort. Well, except Victoria, she left right after the storm cleared, and nobody's seen Nathan since before the storm hit. I know they weren't the best people, but I can't help but worry."_

  
_"That helps a lot. Good to see a familiar face. I'm going to go try and find Chloe now. I'll catch up later."_

  
_"Bye, Max! Be safe."_

  
_"You too, Kate."_

Now where could Chloe have gone? You don't see her at the truck, or in your immediate area. It's disconcerting when she's gone. You feel alone, even though it's only been a few minutes since she left. It's not like her to just disappear like this. After a few months of searching you find her picking through the ruins of the Two Whales Diner, idly kicking small bits of charred wood and glass around the pavement.

  
_"There you are! You had me worried! Find anything in here?"_

  
_"Nothing. Nothing here. Nothing left..."_

  
_"Hey. It's going to be okay. Now come on. They need help with the cleanup. The sooner we get it done the sooner we can leave."_

  
_"Right. Let's go."_

  
You spend the rest of the day assisting the aid workers, doing everything from helping clear the roads, to serving meals to those in need. Some people have lost everything. You see cheerful reunions between loved ones, and also some things you hope you'll one day forget. Not everyone was so lucky.  
After an extremely long day of hard work, you relax with Chloe for some much needed rest. As you drift off, you catch a faint flash of fluorescent blue in the corner of your eye, but ignore it as you lapse into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You awake with a jolt, like you've been shocked. A look outside the bed of the truck reveals...Nothing. You're surrounded by grey mist, nothing is visible beyond the truck. Odd, Arcadia Bay doesn't normally get fog this thick. You're alone, so Chloe probably went for a walk, maybe you'll be able to catch up. You roll over, and hop off the tail gate. But instead of terra firma beneath your feet, you fall. Before you even register what's happening you find yourself immersed in water. It's freezing cold, your entire body tenses up in shock and pain. You feel like you're being pulled downwards, no matter how hard you fight. You thrash and struggle, but the faint light from overhead slowly fades, and you become surrounded by darkness. You watch the light fade to nothing as the last of your consciousness slips away. Just as you become numb, you're enveloped by blinding white light, your eyes struggle to adjust to the new surroundings as you gasp for air. As you slowly come to your senses, the environment is all too familiar.

  
_"Welcome back, Max. We've missed you."_

  
Jefferson. The Dark Room. Again.

  
_"What is this? Why am I here?!?"_

  
_"Oh you know why. This is all your fault, you know. All those people. For Chloe? Chloe! Seriously? You saw the bodies."_

  
_"You're not getting to me. I've beaten you before."_

  
_"Did you really? Then why are you here?"_

_"I...I don't know."_

  
_"You never did understand. Nor would you want to. Do you feel like a hero, Max? Saved the girl, defeated the bad guy, right? But at what cost?"_

  
_"You're not real! None if this is real!"_

  
Your chest tightens as Jefferson retrieves another needle.

  
_"Well you're right about that much. But that's not a good thing. This isn't real. That makes me a manifestation of your own thoughts. And that should scare you more than the real me ever could."_

  
You feel the pinch of the needle into your neck as you fade from consciousness again.  
When you wake up this time, you feel an immense heat surrounding you. You're lying face down on the ground in what turns out to be main street Arcadia Bay. Everything is engulfed in flames. The pillars of fire tower farther than you can see into the sky. The ash is falling like snow, but the smoke doesn't bother you. You guess because theres something you need to see. Over where the ocean should be, you see the tornado again, but a cataclysm of amber and orange flame dominating the sky. You walk down the empty street you feel like you're being watched. Then suddenly, they just appear. Everyone you know, surrounding you in the road. They look...off. Like, out of focus, with black ash rising from them as they just... stare.

  
_"What do you want?"_

  
Then they explode into noise. Cries and wails and questions, all variations of _**"why?"**_

  
_"Why, Max?"_

_"Why did you kill me?"_

  
_"Why didn't you stop this?"_

  
They start to close in, becoming louder and louder.

  
_"I'M SORRY! WHAT CAN I DO?!?"_

  
They're right on top of you, you drop to your knees and cower, then suddenly it all stops. Silence. You look up. The lighthouse is pointing its beam at you, a beam of pure darkness, plunging your immediate area into pitch darkness. The people have stopped. They slowly begin to fade into ash as you look up towards the sky. A figure of pure white light descends from the tornado on a pair of luminous wings. It's her. You don't know how you can tell, but you just can. It's Chloe. As she descends the people all fade into ash, blowing away into the wind. The angel extends a hand to you, and you reach up to meet it. The touch is calming, and your vision slowly fades to white. You feel yourself start to fade from the dream, and as you wake, you hear a voice, seemingly from everywhere and nowhere once, both thunderous and almost whispering one last time:

  
**"All is forgiven."**


	8. Chapter 8

You bolt upright in the bed of the truck. Your heart is pounding, a layer of cold sweat covers your body. As you look around to verify that you're actually awake, you see it. A blue butterfly perched next to you. It flexes its wings, glinting metallic blue in the moonlight. It takes off, flitting out of your vision, and when you turn to look for it, it's nowhere in sight.

  
_"Max? You okay?"_

  
Looks like you woke Chloe up. She takes one look at you and knows that you are not okay. She leaps over to you, wrapping you in her arms.

  
_"What happened Max? You're okay. It's me."_

  
_"Had a nightmare."_

  
She pulls you in tighter.

  
_"I'm here now. You're safe."_

  
You do feel much more relaxed being held like this, though you doubt you'll be getting anymore sleep tonight. At least you're back to reality. Or as close to reality as you can get, really. You try to understand what your dream meant.

  
_"Is this really all my fault?"_

  
_"Of course not. Was that what this is about?"_

  
_"I chose to let this happen. All this. I dont regret doing what I did, it kept you alive. I just feel awful for doing this to everyone here."_

  
_"You're a fucking superhero Max. You got a total maniac arrested, saved Kate's life, and most of all you brought us together. I cant describe how grateful I am for that."_

  
She cups your chin in her hand and stares into your eyes. Like she's looking right into your soul.

  
_"I always felt like I was waiting for something. Waiting for my life to turn around, waiting for Rachael to come back, but I know now what I was really waiting for, was you. No matter what happens, I won't blame you for what you did here. I couldn't possibly understand. And you've done so much good for me just in one week, that I could never repay in my entire life. Now let's get some rest."_

  
https://youtu.be/Wura4DNyvx4

  
You haven't heard Chloe sing in years. But it helps, and along with her pressed against your back, you find yourself dozing off again in the comfort and warmth of your one great love.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the night goes without any more interruptions, leaving you feeling well rested as you get ready to help the cleanup again. The road is supposed to be cleared by the end of the day, and you can tell Chloe is just as ready to leave as you are. On today's round of searching, you and Chloe head off on your own to explore a bit of the town. You walk through ravaged neighborhoods, and you can't stop yourself from being in awe at the devastation. People's entire lives reduced to splinters and haphazardly strewn across the entire town. Personal items like photographs and clothing poke out of the rubble. It makes you feel uncomfortable walking through it, like you're intruding. It's still way too quiet. After a short time you end up at Chloe's house. You haven't been here since before the storm hit. By some miracle the house seems to have survived mostly intact, save for an errant tree branch that seems to have found its way through the roof. The front door is open, and with some trepidation you let yourselves in. The tree that hit the house is sticking through the living room ceiling, errant branches hanging through the hole, shafts of morning light piercing through the roof, shimmering in the clouds of dust still in the air. Joyce did always want a skylight in here. Might get a bit drafty though. Chloe is looking through all the family photos, most strewn about the floor, looking for anything that survived the storm. As you search more of the house, you find empty liquor bottles strewn across the dining room table, and the car in the garage is gone. Doesn't look like anyone has been in here for days.

The room smells strongly of mildew and Chloe's belongings and clothes are dream strewn about the room, which you suspect is due to a window that blew out in the storm.

  
_"Fuck! All my shit's ruined! Help me try and salvage anything you can find."_

  
You and Chloe pick through the water damaged items across the room. Photos of Chloe and her friends, random notes she's written, even her journal all seem to be mostly ruined by the water. The graffiti was hit as well, creating black smears down the walls, creating an almost surreal look, like the room is melting. The US flag over her window is in tatters, but still drapes the room in soft multi colored light. Then, as you move to sit on the bed, a flash catches your eye. Chloe seems to notice too, and she reaches over to find a polaroid photo, seemingly completely untouched by the storm despite sitting in the open. Chloe looks at it and pulls a hand to her mouth in shock, looking like she's misting up as you mean over to see what's wrong. The photo is of Chloe and Rachael, together at the junkyard.

  
_"This was the last photo we ever took together..."_

  
_"It looks completely untouched."_

  
_"I don't think that's a coincidence, Max. Everything else is destroyed, but this survived. My last real memory of Rachael."_

  
She drags her fingers gently over the faces in the image.

  
_"After everything else that's happened this week, I feel like this is a sign. All my other photos are gone, I think it's an omen to move on. I lived my whole life in the past after everything that happened. But that's gone now. I need to move forward. But..."_

  
She looks at you while holding the picture to her chest.

  
_"We also can't be afraid to look back. I think that's what I was supposed to learn."_

  
She throws her arm across your shoulder, and you get a brief glimpse of the photo as she puts it in her pocket. You spot an unmistakable flash of metallic blue in the background before the photo is out of sight.

You fall back onto the bed, the first time you've been on one for days. You feel yourself actually relax, the tension in your spine dissipating with each vertebrae. You unconsciously let out a groan.

  
_"Couldn't have said it better myself."_

  
Chloe falls back next to you, resting her hand on top of yours. You feel her warmth radiating from it. Chloe tries to start up her stereo, and it begins playing, albeit with some heavy static due to water damage, giving the music an almost ghostly echo. It's the same track from the morning after you broke into Blackwell. The first morning you kissed Chloe. It feels like forever ago. So much has happened since then. As you stare at the erratic cracks in the faded ceiling, awash in the light of the afternoon sun as it filters through the flag on Chloe's window, flashbacks of the past week fly through your head. You've lived an entire lifetime's worth of bullshit in less than 7 days. And it's almost over now. A few more hours and you can leave this goddamn town. You're snapped out of you're reminiscing by the creak of the front door opening. You hear footsteps climbing the stairs as you and Chloe bolt upright and exchange a curious look. A few seconds later, the creator of said footsteps appears.

  
_"Mom!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Your initial feelings of surprise quickly turn to relief. Joyce is ok. You and Chloe run over to her and she scoops you both into her arms, tears streaming down her face. She wastes no time telling you how worried she was, but you can tell she's just happy to see you're both okay. You all attempt to catch up on what's happened this week, and you learn Joyce has been helping with the cleanup effort after narrowly escaping the diner before the storm hit. After a few minutes of catching up, Joyce and Chloe excuse themselves to talk some things over downstairs, leaving you alone in Chloe's room. It's a massive weight off your shoulders knowing Joyce is okay. Even after everything she's said, you wonder if Chloe could ever forgive you if something happened to her mom. Or if you could ever forgive yourself. You've done enough damage as it is. You fall back on the bed, dimly lit smears of paint and photographs blurring in your peripherals as you completely zone out. The distant crash of waves, no longer obstructed by buildings, filters in through the shattered windows, accompanied by the chirping of birds returning to Arcadia Bay, spreading their wings into the gentle sea breeze that flows through the room, timidly shuffling loose papers and creating a cool tingling on your face. The sound fills the void of complete silence that was so haunting before. It feels almost...normal. Whole again. As pleasant as it all is, just having a peaceful moment to yourself without worrying about the goddamn apocalypse, you can't fight the perpetual exhaustion of the last week, and you doze off into your first real nap in days.

_"Sup."_

  
As you wake from your nap you find Chloe about a inch from your face, staring straight at you. You definitely did not almost jump out of the bed in surprise because of it. Play it cool, Max.

  
_"Hey. What'd I miss?"_

  
A look around the room reveals that it's 8 PM. Just as you lament not eating earlier, you notice Chloe saved you a plate from dinner, and also put a blanket over you while you were asleep. She'd never admit it, but Chloe definitely inherited her mom's maternal instincts.

  
_"Not much. Just been talking things over with Mom."_

  
You grab the plate of food and eat ravenously. Canned beans and chips, not much, but the best that can be managed without power or water. But with Joyce's cooking skills, even beans taste fantastic. Hopefully Chloe picked inherited some of that too. Someone's gotta be the woman in this relationship, and you're an awful cook.

  
_"What kind of things?"_

  
_"The storm, the town. Us. May have omitted the whole breaking and entering thing. Either of them."_

  
_"That's probably for the best."_

  
_"I asked about Seattle, and she said she was fine with me going. As long as you're there to keep me out of trouble of course."_

  
_"If only she knew how much more trouble you've gotten in since I showed up."_

  
_"Like the fact I've died, what, four times this week? Yeah, had to leave that out too."_

  
You finish your plate and scoot closer to Chloe.

  
_"Nobody is ever gonna believe what happened to us."_

_"True. I was hoping you'd write a book about it, then we'd get super rich."_

  
_"Not off a book. The real money is made by selling the rights to make a video game."_

  
_"Who the hell would want to play a video game based on us?"_

  
_"Yeah, you're right. That'd be stupid."_

  
The evening is spent talking, telling stories, and reminiscing about when you were kids. After a few hours your energy wears out, and you and Chloe fall asleep in each other's arms. Your last night in Arcadia Bay couldn't end more perfectly.

You wake up early, hoping to get a head start for the long drive to Seattle. The morning is spent packing the truck with Chloe's belongings. Next stop is to get your own stuff from Blackwell. The place is completely abandoned, but other than the clock tower spire having partially collapsed and several shattered windows, the old brick buildings seem to have fared well. It's an eerie feeling wandering the Blackwell halls again. Just a month ago you were moving all your things in, a nervous new girl at a new school. Now you're moving all your things out after destroying the place with your supernatural control of time and space. Who would have thought? Your dorm window is blown out, but luckily aside from some scattered papers and photos everything seems to be alright. The smell of mildew and salt permeates the room, and you crunch softly over broken glass as you move around the room. Your photo wall got thoroughly wrecked, which sucks, but it could be worse. It takes several trips, but you load all your clothes, books, your guitar, and Lisa into the truck.

_"Think there's anything worth stealing in there?"_

  
_"Don't."_

  
_"I don't need your help anyway. Be right back."_

  
Before you can protest, Chloe throws open the truck's door and runs into the building. You bury your head in your hands and groan. Watch THIS be the time you finally get arrested after everything you've done this week. After a tediously long few minutes, Chloe bursts out the front door of the school and sprints across the parking lot, holding the Principal's chair over her head like a maniac. She throws it into the bed, hops in, slams the truck into gear and peels out of the parking lot. All you can do is look at her in disbelief until she looks you in the eye and deadpans:

  
_"I told you I wanted that fucking chair."_

  
At that, you can't contain yourself anymore, and both of you are soon laughing so hard you have to pull over before you have an accident.


	11. Chapter 11

With all your stuff moved out, and everything in Arcadia Bay wrapped up as well as it can be, you suppose it's finally time to get going. Despite everything that happened, you still feel  
apprehensive about leaving. A lot of fucked up things happened here, but it's still where you grew up. That all feels so distant now. Like another life entirely. You've pretty much lived an entire life in the past week alone. And boy can you feel it. You feel worn out like never before, some much needed relaxation in Seattle is all you have your mind set on, until the feeling of the truck stopping jars you from your trance. You're at the path to the lighthouse. You don't feel the need to ask why, you feel drawn here, and you also know Chloe feels the same way. The trudge up the steep path is a blur, the both of you silent with your thoughts as you return to where this whole crazy debacle began. You clamber over broken trees and around fallen rocks to reach the top. You're still paranoid about the lighthouse collapsing like in your dream, but otherwise the spot is as tranquil as always. It's a surreal feeling being back here again. Everything comes back to end where it began, only to begin anew yet again. This is the beginning of your new life. It's all over now. You look out over the remains of Arcadia, watching dozens of cars leaving the town, the long line of taillights painting a blood-red slash through the pale light of the sunset.

  
_"Last one out of Arcadia Bay, please get the lights..."_

  
You'd almost forgotten Chloe was here.

  
_"Kinda thought we'd be with them, honestly. Yet I ended up back here like I always do. At least it's under better circumstances this time."_

_"It almost feels strange to not have anything going wrong for once, to be honest."_

  
_"Well I could fall off the cliff and you could rewind and save my life again if that'd make you more comfortable."_

  
_"Not funny, Chloe."_

  
_"You think we should set up, like, a punch card system or something? Five times having your life saved and the sixth is free?"_

  
You can't help but laugh at that.

  
_"Oh shut up."_

  
Chloe always knows how to cheer you up. You sit in close to each other, watching the azure skies burn away into the evening sunset, pastel yellows and pinks invading the clear sky.

  
_"So what happens next?"_

  
_"We move forward. What else can we do?"_

  
_"Whatever we want. With your powers we can do anything."_

  
_"Chloe...I...dont know if I even have my power anymore."_

  
_"You mean you haven't used it at all since the storm?"_

  
You shake your head.

  
_"Wow. So you were right about getting things right the first time."_

  
_"This is pretty serious Chloe. I don't want to mess with time anymore. I've had my fill."_

  
_"You and me both, sister."_

  
_"But what if something else bad happens? What if I can't protect us anymore? I can't lose you again. I won't."_

  
You feel tears pulling at the edge of your eyes. Chloe pulls you in closer, you can feel her breath rolling over top of your head.

  
_"Then we face it together. That's what we've always done, and we'll do it again. Like I said, we can do anything. Even death didn't stop us. And nothing else can. As long as I've got you, partner in crime."_

  
That puts you at ease. She's right, combined you've been able to handle anything. And you're never going to leave her again. Although you consider it when she starts annoyingly elbowing you in the ribs.

  
_"What?"_

  
_"This is where you say the thing."_

  
_"What thing? I...ugh. Don't."_

  
_"SAY IT."_

  
You let out a sigh.

  
_"Partner in time."_   
_"See, that wasn't so bad."_

Chloe is such a sap sometimes, whether she wants to admit it or not. But you don't really mind. It's kinda fun to push her buttons and watch her normally confident facade fall apart. Little moments like that are what make you love this life so much. Moments like this.

  
_"It's funny. I had the ability to rewind time and relive any moment I want, but now more than ever do I realize the value of living through those moments to begin with. I feel like now I can appreciate reality more, you know?"_

  
Chloe nods her head in agreement.

  
_"I feel like before I spent a lot of my life watching through a viewfinder, when you take a photo you observe what's happening, but you don't really SEE it. It's important to pick your head up and actually experience things sometime."_

  
A silence passes over, you assume Chloe is deep in thought about what you just said.

  
_"I didn't think it was possible, Max, but you've become even more of a pretentious hippie."_

Or not.

  
_"Yeah, and you're still a bitch."_

  
She jumps slightly as you give her a slight nip on the neck.

  
_"But you're MY bitch. And no one or nothing can take you away from me."_

  
Chloe chuckles slightly to herself. You watch the sun set on the last day of your old life. A new beginning, with an old friend, awaits you in the morning. The future may be mysterious, but you're full of hope. You let a content sigh as the last of the light fades over the horizon, and night invades the land once again.

  
_**"Wouldn't have it any other way."** _


End file.
